


Together Forever… With Everyone Else: Here with you

by JJCKPOP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birth, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCKPOP/pseuds/JJCKPOP
Summary: Continuation of Together Forever.... With Everyone Else. After months of waiting, baby Seolee finally makes an appearance. What gender is it? How does Felix cope? Will he have it without Changbin there?





	Together Forever… With Everyone Else: Here with you

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry this took so long. I have been so busy with life and school so I kind of forgot about this. I made this a long one so I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a comment and kudos.

Together Forever… With Everyone Else: Here with you

 

“Come on come on! I know you guys are going to win I know you will!!” I say leaning forward as much as I could with my now nine month belly. I’m seated on the couch watching “Music Bank” alone. Surprising I know, considering how protective the members have been throughout my pregnancy. These last few months, the members have prepared and released another album. I am actually in a couple songs this time, but I can not attend any music shows… for obvious reasons. Today is the last day of promotions for the album, so we, well I, really want my members to win. We have been through a lot, so the members deserve this. They are up against a rookie girl group, and I can tell they are on edge. My eyes go to Changbin, and I see that his shirt sleeve has rode up, revealing a bracelet. His hand goes to hold onto it, and it causes me to tear up a bit. That bracelet holds charms that have our names on it, and a locket that holds the latest sonogram picture of Seolee. He looks into the camera, and I can see the nervousness in his eyes, holding his wrist tighter.

“Calm down, baby” I say, a little to Changbin and to my actual baby. Seolee is having a party in my belly apparently, due to the amount of moving going on in there. I sit back and try to relax myself, rubbing my belly to calm Seolee. The MC’s come to the stage and I watch, holding my breath. After some speeches and introductions, they bring up the scores, the numbers roll up, and Stray Kids comes on screen as the winner. The members smile and have a group hug, while I am jumping in my seat, hands pumping in the air while I yell and smile. I look down and rub my belly lovingly.

“Daddy did it baby, daddy and your uncles won!” I smile down at my belly, and feel Seolee jump around a little in congradulations. I look up as Chan- hyung finishes his speech and gives the microphone to Changbin. He also passes the trophy, and Changbin holds it up triumphantly before starting his speech.

“Stays!!!” he screams and the crowd goes wild. “Thank you so much for this. You guys have made us what we are today and we are so great full for your love and compassion.” He then looks right into the camera. “And Felix, baby I know your watching this.” I blush and crowd aww’s. “Tell Seolee that daddy won this for them.” He smiles and I can see a tear in his eye. I smile back, feeling so so proud of my group members and he love of my life. They do their encore, and I head into the bathroom to do my business. When I am finished, I head to the kitchen to get myself a quick snack. I am almost done cutting up my second apple when my phone rings next to me. The caller ID is Changbin and I am quick to pick it up.

“Hello, Changbin?” I say.

“Hey baby.” he replies. “Did you watch?”

“Of course I did! I am so proud of all of you!” I say with a smile. “Seolee is proud of you as well. He/she would not stop jumping around in here.” I chuckle.

Changbin laughs and I laugh with him, feeling amazing. But all of a sudden, I feel a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I hunch over a bit, gasping at the suddenness of it. The pain is gone quickly, but Changbin was quick to catch on.

“Felix, are you okay?” he asks, sounding worried. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I say, I stable myself and grab my plate of apples. I continue to talk to Changbin as I walk back to the couch.

“Are you almost done for the day?” I ask.

“Almost” he says. “We have one more interview and then we can go home. I just wanna go cuddle you in bed I’m so tired.” he groans.

I laugh, his childishness being funny to me. “Your almost done baby.” I say. “Seolee misses you too. I’ll see you when you get back. Tell the others I’m proud of them okay?”

“Okay, love.” he replies. We kiss each other through the phone and hang up. I turn on some random drama and eat my apples. That pain has not come back but I am slightly worried. If it happens again I will call my manager to take me to the hospital. I’m sure I’ll be okay. Yeah, I’ll be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours go by and yeah, I’m not okay. The pain has come and gone, but now it’s almost a minute long, with waves every fifteen minutes. I’m on my knees over the couch whimpering and close to tears. “Please come home, please come home. Changbin I need you!” I whimper. I don’t know how much more I can take. I turn to see my phone on the arm of the couch. I reach to grab it and find my managers number. I know I can’t call Changbin, if he’s in an interview. I whimper as I call my manager, putting it to my ear and let it ring.

“Hello?” I hear him answer.

“Hyung,” I say. “I need help”

“Felix?” he sounds worried, and I hear him rushing to grab his keys.”Whats wrong Lix?”

“My stomach hurts,” another wave of pain comes and I groan. “I’m worried about my baby.” I start crying.

“Alright, I’m coming.” manager- hyung says. I can hear a door open and the sound of rushing feet. “I’m gonna have to hang up, are you gonna be okay?” A car door opens and an engine starts.

“Yeah”, I groan out. “Please just hurry.”  
“I will.” he exclaims. “I am only a couple blocks away so give me ten minutes.”

The line goes dead and I am left to wallow in my pain. I pant a bit, my face scrunching up. I rub my belly a bit, trying to calm Seolee. “Come on baby calm down.” I say in english. “Let daddy rest a bit come on.” I rock a bit on my knees, trying to calm my heart and nerves.

I haven’t payed any attention to the time, because the next thing I know my manager rushes into the room and is beside me. He puts his hand on my back rubbing soothingly. He doesn’t bother putting my shoes on, keeping me in my slippers as he carries me bridal style to the van. He lays me down in the back, hopping into the front seat, and starts driving to the hospital.

“I called the manager that is with the boys.” he says, looking back to check on me in the mirror. “They are gonna cut the interview short, and bring the boys to the hospital. They are a half an hour away so it might take a while.”

I groan. Half because of the pain, and half because I just want Changbin to be with me. Hyung gives me a look of sympathy as we pull into the emergency room entrance parking lot. As he helps me out of the car he says- “I called the hospital to let them know we were coming, so they should have a stretcher ready.” I nod as I am lifted. Hyung walks through the double doors, informing the receptionist who we are. She nods, bringing us into an empty room. As I am set down, another wave of pain hits me. I curl up a bit groaning and scrunching my face up. The nurse rushes in, trying to calm me down to take my vitals and get an IV of pregnancy- safe pain medication into me. I can hear manager- hyung on the phone, probably to the members or our other manager. At that point I can feel the bed get wet. I blush, thinking that I accidentally peed myself. As I am about to apologize, the nurse looks down to the wet bed.

“Can you spread your legs a bit for me please, sweetie?” she asks. I nod and cover my face with my hands in embarrassment. I can feel her gently prodding at my privates. She gasps and slowly put my legs back down. She says she will come right back and my manager comes back in. 

“They are fifteen minutes away so just wait a little while longer okay, Felix?”, he talked my hand and strokes it.

“Okay” I say, laying back and stroking my belly. The baby is calm, which is good, but I can feel some pressure on me pelvis. Luckily, it’s more discomfort then pain. I try to relax when the doctor walks in.

“Hello, Mr. Lee,” the doctor says coming up to shake my hand. “My name is Dr. Park, and I will be taking care of you for your stay.”

“Nice to meet you.” I say. “Sorry to cut this introduction short, but what is wrong with me?”

“Well,” Dr. Park starts. “It seems that you are in labor.”

“Huh?” I say dumbfounded.

“FELIX!” I hear. I turn my head to see Changbin running with my manager into my room. He runs to my side, grabbing my and and putting his head into my chest, panting. I stroke is head with my other hand, trying to calm him down. He brings his head up and kisses me softly. Pulling back, I can see the worry and fear in his eyes. 

“What happened, are you okay?” he asks. I glance over to the doctor and Changbin’s eyes follow. He blushes after he realizes who is standing there and straitens up a bit, still holding my hand. He lets out a quiet sorry, focusing. I squeeze his hand and the doctor continues to talk. 

“As I was saying,” the doctor starts again. “You are in labor.” 

I can feel Changbin stiffen and tighten his hand that is in mine. I look up to see him wide- eyed. I turn back to the doctor asking- “So what is next?”

“We will get you on an IV of nutrients with minimal pain medication. You will get you up to the pregnancy ward and then evaluate you every hour to make your progressing nicely. We will let you know more when the time comes.”

With that I am wheeled up to the pregnancy floor. Changbin holds my hand the whole time, and texts Chan- hyung while we are in the elevator. They place me in my room and hook me up to some machines that will monitor my heart as well as Seolee’s. Changbin waits near the door as they are hooking me up, looking on with worry and excitement. When all the nurses leave, Changbin pulls up a chair and sits beside me, grabbing my hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. I smile up at him.

“Are you ready?” I ask

“We better be.” he replies, smiling “It’s a good thing me and the others got the baby’s room ready last month.” 

I chuckle a bit, and then wince with another strong contraction. I curl up, as much as I can with all of the wires that are attached to me and my big belly. Changbin comes up to sit on the side of the bed, pulling me slightly into his lap. He rocks us back and forth while rubbing my tummy slowly. The pain slowly calms down and we hear a cough from the doorway, and our heads turn to see the other members. Changbin slowly lays me back down and welcomes the members. Chan comes to the other side of my bed.

“How are you feelin’, mate?” he asks in english. He strokes my hair and I lean into the touch. 

“I feel okay for now.” I reply” The contractions are coming sooner and longer so I’m sure that it will be soon.”

He nods and the other members take their turn hugging and congratulating me and Changbin. They leave to go home to the dorm, leaving me and Changbin alone again. There is no reason for them to stay since we don’t know when the time will be. He pulls his chin back up, grabbing my hand as another contraction hits. This is going to be a while, but it will be so worth it when I have me baby in my arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

These last two hours have been actual hell for me. The nurses come in regularly to check on me, and I become more dilated every check. It feels like I have been in labor for months, and the amount of pain is through the roof. I can not have any more pain medication due to the closeness of me giving birth. Changbin has been going crazy, not liking seeing me in pain. He tries to calm me down, rubbing my belly, hair, and back when I’m on my side. He whispers comforting words to me and the baby, trying to calm the both of us.

“AAHH!” I scream again at the douse of pain that is poured on me. I curl up in a half fetal position. Changbin tries to tell me back down and calm me, but it’s not working. I’m sobbing at this point, clinging to Changbin’s arm. I burry my face in his arm, shaking.

“Binnie- hyung it hurts so bad!” I whimper into his arm.

“I know babe I know.” he says, sounding in pain himself. “It’s almost over. I promise it’s almost over.”

At that time the nurse walks in. She has her typical smile, though I can see the sympathy in her eyes.

“Hello Mr. Lee, I’m here to check up on you again.” she says. She checks mine and the baby’s vitals and comes to the end of the bed. “Can you spread your legs, sweetie?”

I do as I am told and I feel her prod. She then looks up and smiles.

“Well,” she starts ”it looks like this baby of yours is ready to make an appearance.”

I kook at her wide eyed at her and I feel a smile forming on my face. I turn to Changbin as the nurse heads to get the doctor. Changbin is wide eyed as well, looking at me with so much love. 

“Finally.” I say, leaning back as the doctor walks back in accompanied by five nurses. 

“Alright.” the doctor starts. “We are going to put your legs into these stirrups, and start preparing a bit okay? And then you can start pushing and we will go from there.” 

I nod and my legs are placed in stirrups. I blush at my exposed state, but I feel Changbn place a kiss on my temple. A nurse is preparing the baby’s bed while the other nurses and doctor walks towards me. 

“Ready?” the doctor asks, pulling up his medical mask.

“As I’ll ever be” I say, preparing myself for what is to come.

Changbin ready’s himself, pulling the chair closer to my bed. He holds my hand in both of his, squeezing. I feel him hold our joint hand up, resting his elbows on the bed. I can tell he’s praying silently, the way his forehead hits our hands and his head bows. I lay my head back, steady my breathing and start gearing up for the events that are about to unfold. When we hear the footsteps of the doctor walking toward us, we look up. He gets in between my legs, and positions himself, along with the nurses.

“Alright we are ready now. Are you ready to meet your baby?” the doctor asks, a smile to his voice.

I nod back, smiling at him and I glance at Changbin who is doing the same. “Let’s so this”

“Now on three I want you to push okay?” he says. I nod and brace myself, holding onto the side of the bed and Changbin’s hands tight.

“One, two, Three! Push!”

And push I do. I scream at the first one. I never imagined this kind of pain existed. Each push lasts ten seconds, with a fifteen second rest in between. With each push I yell, and tighten my grip on the bed and Changbin. If I am hurting him, he does not complain. He is standing up now, leaning over to whisper comforting words in my ear and helping keep me as calm as possible. I’m crying after a half hour of pushing. It feels like I am getting ripped from the inside out. Is the baby really this big?!

“The baby is crowning, the head is almost out!” the doctor exclaims. I sigh a bit and Changbin strokes my hair. “A couple more pushes and the head should be out. Then we have to work quick. On the count of three push, okay Me. Lee?”

“Okay.” I say, my voice hoarse from the yelling I am doing. Changing hands tighten in mine, and I feel him wipe the sweat off of my forehead with a damp cloth. I brace myself for the next round of pushing.

“Okay, ready? One, Two, Three! Push!”

I push with al my might. Finally, after an hour of pushing, I feel my baby’s head pop out. I am allowed a quick break to breath and catch my breath. The doctor cleans out the baby’s mouth and nose, making sure that the baby can breath. He rotates the baby a bit to help get the shoulders out.

“Now when you push and the shoulders come out, the baby will come out very quickly, so be ready to meet your bundle of joy.”

I nod, smiling as I push. Everything feels like it is in slow motion then. I feel the very sharp burn as the shoulders are pushed out, and the baby slips free. I feel like I am floating as I feel a tiny body be placed on my still descended stomach. I hear the nurse shout “It’s a boy!” through barely listening ears. All I care about right now is my baby, and my Changbin. He is crying, I can tell that. Changbin places his hands, one on my head, stroking my hair and the other on our son’s slippery back. I am sobbing, trying to pull my baby in closer. But then, the doctor takes him gently from me, having to cut the cord.

“Dad, would you ike to do it?” the doctor says, holding the scissors out to Changbin. He nods, wiping his eyes to see correctly. He then walks over, and the nurses shows him where to cut. Or baby is ten handed over to the nurses while the doctor handles afterbirth with me. While I am still in shock, I hear my baby cry. I turn over to see his small, wrinkly body being washed off in a sink in the corner. The rest i a blur, being cleaned up and set in a sitting up position. My legs are let down and Changbin sits beside me on the bed, waiting for my baby to be in my arms. The nurse walks over to me, my baby in her hands.

“And here is your freshly cleaned little boy.” she says with a smile, even though it is hidden behind her mask. She hands him over and I feel tears roll down my cheeks. Changbin is hugging me, looking over my shoulder at our boy. He is beautiful, the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. He has my eyes and eyelashes, along with my nose. But he has Changbin’s lips and bone structure. This baby, a combination of us, is the most precious thing. I press my pointer finger in his little fist, and he captures it in a tight grip. 

“Hi baby boy.” I say in a whisper, like he will be taken if I speak any louder. He gurgles, and I give a small smile and chuckle. “We are your daddies. You are the most beautiful little boy, do you know that?” I swear he gave a smile. I lean down and kissed his small forehead, smelling the unique smell all newborns have.

“Hi baby.” Changbin says. He puts his pointer finger into our baby’s other little fist. I can feel Changbin’s tears on my shoulder and I turn to give his cheek a kiss. He turns at the same time, and we share a deep, slow kiss. We pull back and look into each others eyes. 

“Thank you Felix” he says. “Thank you so much for this precious gift. I do not know how I will ever be able to repay you.”

“Theres nothing to repay.” I reply. “Just having you and our baby is enough for me.” With that I let out a big yawn. Changbin chuckles, and gently takes the baby in his arms.

“Lay down and get some sleep, Lix.” he says. “We will still be here when you wake up” 

“Okay.” I say. He comes and gives me a kiss, and I give one to my son as well. As he goes to sit down, I situate myself into a comfortable lying down position. As my eyes close I let out an “I love you”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am woken to small cries and quiet whispers. When I open my eyes I am greeted with the cutest sight. Changbin is standing, holding the baby carefully to his chest and bouncing him in a calming manner. He has the softest expression on his face as he tends to our baby boy.

“Calm down, sweetheart.” he coos. “We don’t want to wake up daddy. He used up a lot of energy to get you here, so we want him to get rest so he does not get sick. We don’t want that do we? Of course we don’t! So calm down baby. Daddy is here so there is no reason to cry.” Changbin continues to bounce him and the cries soften. When the cries stop, Changbin lets out a small sigh of relief. I chuckle softly and Changbin looks over to me. I start sitting up, wanting to hold my baby again. He sets the baby down in the bassinet next to my bed, and gently pulls me up. I feel Changbin stuff pillows behind my back, helping me get comfortable. After I am situated, Changbin gets the baby and places him in my arms. He’s squirming a bit, so I coo to him and bounce him a bit, trying to calm him. Changbin sits on the chair next to the bed, pulling it up close. The baby quiets and tries to open his little eyes. I know that he can not see yet, but it’s just so cute seeing him try and open those cute eyes of his. 

“Hi there baby.” I say. My boy gurgles a bit and I let out a little laugh. I stare at him fondly and with so much love. I glance at Changbin to see him doing the same.

“Did you rest okay?” he asks. “You slept for a good-” he checks his watch- “ five hours. The members are on their way.” 

Wow that long? “I slept good.” I looked down at my little boy. “Missed this little bug though”

Changbin laughs and a cough comes from the doorway. We turn to see a nurse carrying a bottle and what looks like some paperwork.

“Sorry to disturb you. “ she says, walking into the room. She pulls the rolling table close to the bed and sets the paperwork down. She hands me the bottle stating- “This little guy must be hungry. He has to eat every three hours so he should eat now. And by the way, when I come back we will finish filling out some form and the birth certificate. This little boy needs a name.”

With that she leaves us. I bring the bottle down to my little boy’s mouth, and he latches on. I can hear the ‘click’ of Changbin taking pictures on his phone. He will probably send them to our manager for our company to post, to inform our fans of the birth. 

“We really do have to name him.” I say, staring down at is sweet little face. “I was thinking of Joshua Lee Seo.”

“Joshua?” Changbin asks 

“Yeah.” I say. “I don’t know why but Joshua just fits him. I also have always just loved the name Joshua.” I smile up at Changbin. 

He smiles back at me, coming to sit beside the bed. He pulls me in, being careful of the baby that is still eating. He kisses me and we both look down at our little baby. 

“Then welcome to the world our little Joshua.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know if you have any requests for other events or conflicts that are non- smut related. Love you all and have a wonderful day/ evening/ afternoon!!!!


End file.
